Christmas Madness
by AkiraRyuki
Summary: Yuri receives an unusual present from Murata. To Yuri's shock his true fellings and desires emerge with the help of Murata's gift... Will Wolfram be ready for the new Yuri? Please read! Rated M just to be safe...


Christmas Madness

A tribute to the Christmas of 2006! Merry Christmas!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was already 7:00 am. "Heika, wake up…" Conrart greeted Yuri as the young demon king was sleeping soundly on his bed. Yuri awoke at the sound of Conrart's warm voice. His eyes flew open as he swiftly stood up. "Merry Christmas!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll see you at breakfast, Yuri!" He quickly got changed after Conrart left the room. He ran out of the room and greeted everyone on his way to the living room. Once he got there, he was all sweaty, panting hard from running so far. Suddenly, Murata placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, causing Yuri to flinch. "Yah! You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"Merry Christmas Shibuya!" Ken giggled.

"Same here…" he smiled back.

The demon king went to the kitchen, sneaking in. He tip toed behind his fiancé, then he jumped from behind covering Wolfram's eyes. "What the hell?" he managed to choke out.

Wolfram shrieked as he struggled to escape his unknown captor. He then reached behind him, attempting to tickle his mysterious phantom. Luckily, he ended up victorious and caused Yuri to fall hard on his ass, hitting the cold floor. "Ouch!"

"That's what a silly hennachoko like you would get once you mess with me!"

"Okay, okay I get it…! You know, you should stop wearing your Mother's perfume, it's not really suited for your age…"

"It's hahaue's so I like it!"

"Fine."

Conrart was standing at the door, laughing harshly at the scene. Murata then came in, declaring the moment that everybody's waiting for. Gwendal and Gunter just arrived and once they heard the news they scampered towards the living room. Everyone in the house raced against one another to the living room. As the room got filled, the small crowd gathered around the Christmas tree. "Now, as we all know, it's time for the long awaited Christmas-gift giving! We all went to the mall yesterday to buy gifts for the ones we have been assigned to. Now is the time when we give the presents." Ken announced cheerfully.

He got a glass bowl which seemed to be filled with pieces of folded paper. He took one, unfolded it and read the name written on the paper. "Wolfram"

Wolfram stood up and took the present from below the Christmas tree, handing it to Gunter. "Arigatou, Wolfram!"

Günter got a box and gave it to Wolfram as well. They both opened their presents, contented with what they got. Wolfram got a pillow with a fire wolf as a design while Gunter got his favorite book. "Next! Conrart!" They exchanged gifts as well, each and everyone of them was glad. Until, Yuri opened his gift. His mouth fell in shock at Murata's present… mistletoe.

"Wh-why did you give me this?" Yuri asked.

"What is it wimp?" Wolfram tried to peek. This irritated Yuri so he pushed Wolfram, causing him to stumble and fall.

Murata laughed and took the mistletoe. He helped Wolfram on his feet and pushed him towards the maoh. He then placed the mistletoe on top of the Royal couple. Yuri blushed furiously. Wolfram on the other hand was clueless. "If you're a true king, I dare you to do IT Yuri!" Murata said with a grin.

Yuri, left with no other choice, hesitantly pulled Wolfram closer. He placed both arms on Wolfram's waist. "What are you planning to do, let go of me!" He suddenly grew hot _'Why me…I'm just a mere high school student, I'll curse Murata for this!' _… He felt hazy as the perfume of Lady Celi took effect once again at the wrong time, at the wrong place and at the wrong moment. His darker emotions took control over him, making him loose control. "What are you doing, wimp?"

"Don't ever call me a wimp!"

His hands traveled down, from Wolfram's waist to his ass. "Yy-yuri!" Yuri squeezed Wolfram's soft and firm ass, making him moan loudly. He pulled the blonde closer and kissed him softly on the lips. He blushed deeply as he was being touched in public. He pulled back and to Wolfram's surprise, he was pinned to the wall. Yuri held his hands firmly as he kissed the blonde passionately. He started licking the blonde's neck, down to his collar bone. He started lifting Wolfram's shirt, his other hand still held Wolfram's hands, while the other started to gently pinch Wolfram's nipples. He felt lightheaded. Wolfram, on the other hand was almost enjoying the sweet sensation his fiancé was giving him but he felt awkward as everybody watched him being touched by the maoh. His face was completely flushed as his body was being felt by another boy.

"I…ahhh! Yuri p-please stop!" he begged as everyone in the room stared in shock at the erotic scenery.

"Why should I do that my love?" Yuri responded, licking one of Wolfram's nipples.

"AAaaaahhhhhhhhh!" tears started to fall from his emerald eyes.

"I wonder what if I touch this?" His other hand traveled down from Wolfram's nipple to the bulge on his fiancé's pants, pressing it lightly.

"I…I…uhhh…" Wolfram shivered as Yuri started to pull down the zipper on his pants.

Fortunately, Conrart took a hold of Yuri, taking him off Wolfram. He struggled, but as Conrart held him, he calmed and fell unconsciously dizzy. Wolfram hastily fixed himself up. He wiped away his tears. Lady Flin knelt beside Wolfram, embracing him.

…Later on…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Moments after the event, Yuri sat beside Wolfram on the couch, as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé. He embraced him tightly as he comforted his love.

"I apologize for my actions earlier. I'm sorry Wolf."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have acted that way too."

"Merry Christmas! I forgot to tell you earlier, I guess you're the only one…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Conrart was talking with Lady Celi in another room.

"Oh, dear I messed up quite a lot haven't I, darling?"

"I'm afraid so hahaue."

"…"

"Although, it's not really surprising since its Wolfram's first time."

"You're right!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC


End file.
